Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (video)
(not to be confused with Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.) Wiggledancing! Live In Concert is the twenty-sixth Wiggles video from 2007, and the fifth live concert video after Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.. This is the first appearance of Sam Wiggle as Greg's replacement. The concert was filmed at the Racing To The Rainbow Show sometime in December 2006. Song List # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Rock-A-Bye Your Bear # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Look Both Ways # Here Comes A Bear # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! # Everybody Dance! # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Great Big Man In Red # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dance The Ooby Doo # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Play Your Guitar With Murray # Can You (Point Your Fingers & Do The Twist?) # Music Box Dancer # Bump-A-Deedle # Teddy Bears' Big Day Out # Fruit Salad # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Hot Potato # Wiggly Go-Go Medley Gallery Wiggledancing!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage CaterinaasaBallerina.jpg|Caterina the Ballerina CaptainFeathersword-Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" BeninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben NyaNyaNya-Overture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" DiDickiDoDum-Overture.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" BenandtheAudience.jpg|Ben and the audience Larissa,KristyandKatherine.jpg|Larissa, Kristy and Katherine WagsLovesToShakeShake-Overture.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" LarissainWiggledancing!.jpg|Larissa KatherineinWiggledancing!.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Overture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Nicole,LucyandEmily.jpg|Nicole, Lucy and Emily NicoleCamage.jpg|Nicole LucyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Lucy EmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Emily CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Overture.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" LucyandEmily.jpg|Lucy and Emily Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Overture.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HotPotato-Overture.jpg|"Hot Potato" GetReadyToWiggle-Overture.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" KristyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Kristy Overture-2006Live.jpg|"Overture" Wiggledancing2007TitleCard.png|Title Card SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles arriving on stage TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Awake Wiggles TheProfessionalWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles SamSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Jeff AudienceinWiggledancing!.jpg|The audience SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamSinging.jpg|''"Scooby doo wah."'' MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray JeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Wiggles Wiggledancing!-BackShot.jpg|The back shot SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam SamWaving.jpg|Sam waving Hello,We'retheWiggles-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hello, We're the Wiggles" Hello,We'retheWiggles.jpg|"Hello, We're the Wiggles" JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamSingingHello,We'reTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!.png|Jeff sleeping JeffandSam.png|Jeff and Sam JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2006Live.png|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" SamSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again LookBothWays-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-2006Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" CaterinainWiggledancing!.jpg|Caterina LyninWiggledancing!.jpg|Lyn SamandLyninWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Lyn SamandRyan.jpg|Sam and Ryan RyaninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ryan SamSingingLookBothWays.jpg|Sam singing TheProfessionalWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the audience MarioinWiggledancing!.jpg|Mario Martinez-Diaz MurrayOffstage.jpg|Murray off-stage AnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Anthony in the audience PaulandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Paul SamandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Dancers AnthonyandAlexinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Alex AnthonyandMurrayintheAudience.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the audience HereComesaBear-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesaBear-2006Live.png|"Here Comes a Bear" SamSingingHereComesaBear.jpg|Sam singing Sam,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the audience AnthonySinginginWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony singing JohnandCarla.jpg|John and Carla Wags'ChristmasSign.jpg|Wags' Christmas sign FlorainWiggledancing!.jpg|Flora WHEE!.jpg|''"WHEE!"'' RingaDingaDingDong!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" SamSingingRingaDingaDingDong!.jpg|Sam singing MikiandCarla.jpg|Miki and Carla WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheAlternateWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags RingaDingaDingDong!-Live.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" HenryandKristyTalbot.jpg|Henry and Kristy Talbot Henry,KristyTalbotandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Henry, Kristy and Mario JeffandKristyTalbot.jpg|Jeff and Kristy Jeff,SamandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Dorothy DorothyandKristy.jpg|Dorothy and Kristy TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans SamandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Henry Dorothy,WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Mario SantaClausinWiggledancing!.jpg|Santa Claus EverybodyDance!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Everybody Dance!" EverybodyDance!-Live.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Wags,Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Sam, Murray and Captain SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing Sam,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Wags,SamandMurray.jpg|Wags, Sam and Murray Sam,AnthonyandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Anthony Wags,Sam,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam, Captain and Anthony Wags,SamandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam and Anthony Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Friends Jeff,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the audience Jeff,Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Dorothy and Henry TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots SamDancing.jpg|Sam dancing SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain Feathersword introducing "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2006Live.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" JeffPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.png|Jeff playing the drums TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword,MikiandCarla.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Miki and Carla CaptainFeatherswordintheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the audience SamSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam singing SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Sam and Murray playing Maton guitars SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandCaterinaMete.jpg|Sam and Caterina Jeff,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandKristy.jpg|Captain and Kristy TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyandKristy.jpg|Anthony and Kristy JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard CaptainFeatherswordandLynMoran.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Lyn HereComeTheReindeer-2006Live.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" SamSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Sam singing LarissaandRyanasReindeer.jpg|Larissa and Ryan as reindeer Captain,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Santa Sam,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam, Murray and Santa GreatBigManInRed-LivePrologue.png|Murray and Santa Claus CaterinaMete,LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina, Lyn and Santa Claus Lyn,Caterina,Santa,MikiandCarla.jpg|Lyn, Caterina, Santa, Miki and Carla Lyn,Santa,MikiandCarla.jpg|Lyn, Santa, Miki and Carla LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Lyn and Santa CaterinaMeteandtheAudience.jpg|Caterina and the audience CaterinaMeteandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina and Santa SantaClausintheAudience.jpg|Santa in the audience GreatBigManInRed-2006Live.png|"Great Big Man in Red" RyanasaReindeer.jpg|Ryan as a reindeer LarissaasaReindeer.jpg|Larissa as a reindeer SantaClausandtheAudience.jpg|Santa and the audience SamSingingGreatBigManinRed.jpg|Sam singing LynMoranandtheAudience.jpg|Lyn and the audience DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy JessicaWatsoninWiggledancing!.jpg|Jessica holding roses MurrayandJessicaWatson.jpg|Murray and Jessica AnthonyandLynMoran.jpg|Anthony and Lyn Anthony,SamandLynMoran.png|Anthony, Sam and Lyn TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Alternate Awake Wiggles and Dorothy LuciaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Lucia holding Dorothy's rose Sam,Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Dorothy and Lucia LuciaandDimitryField.jpg|Lucia and Auntie Dimitry LuciaFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Lucia giving rose to Dorothy DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DorothyandLuciaHandshaking.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia handshaking Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Lucia DorothyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Dorothy waving to Lucia Sam,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony LuciainTutu.jpg|Lucia in her tutu MurrayandLuciaField.jpg|Murray and Lucia Sam,Anthony,DorothyandOlivia.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Dorothy and Olivia Sam,DorothyandOlivia.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Olivia Dorothy,AnthonyandHarry.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Harry JeffCollectingRoses.jpg|Jeff collecting roses AnthonyholdingRoses.jpg|Anthony holding roses Dorothy,AnthonyandJasmine.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Jasmine DorothyandJasmine.jpg|Dorothy and Jasmine RyanandtheAudience.jpg|Ryan and the audience Dorothy,AnthonyandKristy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Kristy SamholdingDorothy'sDancingVest.jpg|Sam holding Dorothy's shaking clothes DorothyinDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy in shaking clothes RompBompaStomp-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony SamandDorothy.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2006Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyDancinginherDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy dancing in her shaking clothes SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing BenandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben and Anthony DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp Sam,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and the audience DancetheOobyDoo-Live.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur)" DorothyDancingtheOobyDooinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy,AnthonyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Lucy SamSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Sam singing Ben,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Ben, Dorothy and Anthony Sam,BenandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Ben and Dorothy Sam,Ben,DorothyandKristy.jpg|Sam, Ben, Dorothy and Kristy Sam,DorothyandKristy.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Kristy MaureenField.jpg|Auntie Maureen Murray,Maureen,Miki,LuciaandCarla.jpg|Murray, Maureen, Miki, Lucia and Carla MurrayandMaureenField.jpg|Murray and Auntie Maureen Murray,MikiandCarlaField.jpg|Murray, Miki and Carla Murray,MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Murray, Maria and Auntie Maureen Ben,Dorothy,KristyandLucy.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Kristy and Lucy Dorothy,KristyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Kristy and Lucy Ben,Dorothy,Anthony,KristyandLucy.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Anthony, Kristy and Lucy MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2006LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" Dorothy,Anthony,KristyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Kristy and Lucy Sam,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Henry TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry SamSingingMoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Sam singing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2006Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" Sam,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Sam, Murray and Henry HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Henry Henry,JeffandSam.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Sam TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Jeff SamPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Sam playing air guitar SamSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Sam singing PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingIt'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Murray playing "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006Live.png|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar SamSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Sam singing TheMurrayBalloon.png|The Murray Balloon. CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" SamSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Sam singing MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Maria and Auntie Maureen Sam,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Murray and the audience Maria,MaureenandMikiField.jpg|Maria, Auntie Mareen and Miki JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" Jeff,DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Larissa MusicBoxDancer-2006Live.png|"Music Box Dancer" BenasaJester.jpg|Ben as a jester DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Maria'sCloseup.jpg|Maria in her close-up CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing CarlaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Carla LuciaandCarla.jpg|Lucia and Carla Bump-A-Deedle-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam doing the bump-a-deedle dance. Bump-A-Deedle-Live.jpg|"Bump a Deedle" SamSingingBump-A-Deedle.jpg|Sam singing MikiinWiggledancing!.jpg|Miki RoundandRoundtheGarden-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Round and Round the Garden" RoundandRoundtheGarden.jpg|"Round and Round the Garden" PinkTeddyBear.jpg|A pink teddy bear AnthonyandTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and a teddy bear BrownTeddyBear.jpg|A brown teddy bear MikiandMariaField.jpg|Miki and Maria JeffandTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff and teddy bear GoldTeddyBear.jpg|A gold teddy bear MurrayandTeddyBear.jpg|Murray and teddy bear WhiteTeddyBear.jpg|A white teddy bear SamandTeddyBear.jpg|Sam and teddy bear TeddyBears'BigDayOut-LivePrologue.jpg|The teddy bears TeddyBears'BigDayOut-Live.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" SamSingingTeddyBear'sBigDayOut.jpg|Sam singing MariaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Maria in the audience FruitSalad-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam introducing "Fruit Salad" Sam,LarissaandEmily.jpg|Sam, Larissa and Emily SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing FruitSalad-2006Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Ben,Lyn,CaterinaandKristy.jpg|Ben, Lyn, Caterina and Kristy SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the Fender bass guitar BackdropStars.jpg|Backdrop stars SamGivingThumbsUp.jpg|Sam giving a thumbs up We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2006LivePrologue.png|Wags coming out from Wigglehouse WagsandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Wags and Emily Wags,EmilyMcGlinnandLucyStuart.jpg|Wags, Emily and Lucy SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2006Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" Wags,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Sam and the audience SamSingingWe'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Sam singing WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Anthony Jeff,Wags,LucyandEmily.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Lucy and Emily TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags JeffandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Jeff and Emily TheProfessionalWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Wags Jeff,WagsandSam.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Wags Jeff,WagsandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Emily JeffholdingWags'ChristmasSign.jpg|Jeff holding Wags' Christmas sign Jeff,WagsandLucyStuart.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Lucy WagsandLucyStuart.jpg|Wags and Lucy AnthonyandMario.jpg|Anthony and Mario TheThreeDucks.png|The Three Ducks BenasaDuck.jpg|Ben the Duck MarioasaDuck.jpg|Mario the Duck CaptainFeatherswordasaDuck.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a duck OhNo,I'mNot.jpg|''"Oh no, I'm not."'' OhYes,YouAre.jpg|''"Oh yes, you are."'' QuackQuack-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain Feathersword as duck and Anthony QuackQuack-2006Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" SamSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Sam singing Ben,CaptainandMario.jpg|Ben, Captain and Mario HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" SamandHenry.jpg|Sam and Henry JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Wags DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheProfessionalWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Dorothy TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Sam,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Sam, Murray, Henry and Wags GoGoMedley-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing the "Wiggly Medley" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Medley.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" GoGoMedley-Wiggledancing2007.png|"Wiggly Medley" HereCometheChicken-2006Live.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" BenasaChicken.jpg|Ben the Chicken HotPotato-2006Medley.png|"Hot Potato" DancingInTheSand-2006Live.png|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-GoGoGoMedley2007.png|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" BowWowWow-2006Live.png|"Bow Wow Wow" AnthonyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Anthony waving to Lucia TheProfessionalWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2006Live.png|"DOROTHY" Anthony,MariaandMikiField.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Miki Field TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-2006Live.png|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" LightCameraAction2007.png|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" SamSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Sam singing SamandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Early Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in epilogue WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue LuciainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Lucia in epilogue LuciaandMaureenField.jpg|Lucia and Auntie Maureen Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Maureen, Lucia and Carla TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue MariaandMiki.png|Maria and Miki TheLandWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue DorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in epilogue WagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue HenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue SaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue JeffandSaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue JeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue AudienceinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam, Murray and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Miki,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Miki, Lucia and Maria Maria,Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Mariaa, Maureen, Lucia and Carla Maria,MaureenandCarlaField.jpg|Maria, Maureen and Carla MariainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Maria in epilogue CarlainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Carla in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue FlorainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Flora in epilogue WigglehouseinWiggledancing!.png|Wigglehouse Murray'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Murray's title Anthony'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Anthony's title Jeff'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Jeff's title Sam'sTitle.png|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Dorothy's title Henry'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Henry's title Wags'TitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Wags' title Wiggledancing!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG_9498.jpg|Endboard Promo Pictures Wiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 Samin2006.jpg|Sam SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn in promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Jeff in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture8.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Wiggledancing!LiveInConcertPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD Wiggledancing!PromoPicture9.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture10.jpg|"Ring-a-Ding-Dong-Dong" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture11.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SamonJumbotron.png|Sam on the jumbotron in 'Here Come the Reindeer'. TheWigglyDancersonJumbotron.png|The Wiggly Dancers on the jumbotron in 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Wiggledancing!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture16.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture17.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture19.jpg|Sam and Anthony Wiggledancing!PromoPicture20.jpg|Sam Wiggledancing!PromoPicture21.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture23.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture24.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture25.jpg|Sam Wiggledancing!PromoPicture26.jpg|Sam waving Wiggledancing!PromoPicture27.jpg|Sam singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture28.jpg|Sam pointing Wiggledancing!PromoPicture29.jpg|Sam, Henry and Wags Wiggledancing!PromoPicture30.jpg|Sam playing red Maton acoustic guitar Wiggledancing!PromoPicture31.jpg|The Wiggles doing thumbs up pose Wiggledancing!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture33.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture35.jpg|The Wiggles File:Greg'sGetWellMessage.jpg|Greg's get well message File:Wiggledancing!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles File:John,XavierandDeborahWatkins.jpg|John, Xavier and Deborah Wiggledancing!PromoPicture36.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre Wiggledancing!PromoPicture37.jpg|Anthony and the giant apple wiggles 0.jpg|The 2007 US Tour Stage Set Wiggles11.jpg|The Audience in a promo picture 180179489_e4edbab038_o.jpg|Tour Promo Final shot.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a Promo Picture DVD Cover Gallery Australian releases File:Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-FullCover.jpg|Full cover Wiggledancing!LiveInConcert-Disc.jpg|Disc File:Wiggledancing!LiveinConcertbooklet.png|The booklet File:Wiggledancing!LiveinConcertbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover Wiggledancing!LiveinConcertDVDbooklet.png|The song credits Wiggledancing!&GettingStrong.jpg|Wiggly Favourites release w/ Getting Strong! Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert&GettingStrong-Disc.jpg|Disc Other releases 518xLzimlpL.jpg|UK Cover WP_20151226_012.jpg|Back cover WP_20151226_013.jpg|Disc FullSizeR (11).jpg|UK Insert 8886356045757-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045757-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover ECA3016C-0FF3-4C69-B53C-19DE3F3BDDCB.png|Disc DFAD18C2-4036-497A-8407-2D9E32671BBC.jpeg|Instant Win Giveaway! DVD Menu Gallery Wiggledancing!LiveInConcert-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen Wiggledancing!LiveInConcert-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Everybody Dance!) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Hello, We're the Wiggles) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 2 (Background music: Look Both Ways) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 3 (Background music: Everybody Dance!) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 4 (Background music: Move Your Arms Like Henry) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SongSelectionMenu5.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 5 (Background music: Fruit Salad) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SongSelectionMenu6.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 6 (Background music: Quack Quack) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu (Background music: Romp Bomp a Stomp) Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-SetUpMenu.jpg|Set Up Menu (Background music: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog) Wiggledancing! UK DVD Menu.jpg|UK main menu without AUSLAN Trivia *The layout (not content) on the menus is almost exactly the same as the menus for Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A., but the pictures of The Wiggles have been replaced, as have the Red, White, and Blue colored curtains/balloons. *This is the first concert video with Sam and also Sam's first appearance as the Yellow Wiggle. *The video was filmed on December 16, 2006 from the Sydney Entertainment Centre. *Greg is seen in an announcement talking about how he was suffering from orthostatic intolerance, featuring a montage with silent clips of Greg from Wiggle Time!, Racing to the Rainbow and Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. with Paul Field narrating over them, and ending with Greg passing the skivvy on to Sam. Murray also mentions his name after he, Anthony and Jeff introduce themselves at the start of the concert. *This is the first time Captain Feathersword disguises himself in a segment called "The 3 Ducks". This later happens with other disguises in Getting Strong! and the Wiggle and Learn TV Series. *This is the last time The Wiggles wear their 2002 skivvies and pants. In the next video, the clothes get updated. *This video was never released on DVD in the US, however, it was available on iTunes, under the "Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A." title and with its poster. It is no longer available for purchase. Parts of the video were also included as extras on the iTunes release of Sing a Song of Wiggles, The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur DVD, and a bonus DVD sampler included with some CD copies of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles. *According to 15 Years of Wiggly Fun!, Greg was supposed to be in this video. *Anthony's wife Miki and his daughters Lucia and Maria are in the first row for this concert. John Field's daughter and Anthony's niece Carla is in the audience with her little cousins, as well. *When Anthony introduces Lyn Moran (Sam's real-life wife), Sam touches his heart showing that he loves her. *Nicole Camage plays Wags in this video, as mentioned by Anthony at the end of the show, although Kristy Talbot is also credited with the role. *Joannie Works With One Hammer and Dance the Ooby Doo are the only songs in this video not to have prologues. *Throughout most of the video, because of the lights, Captain Feathersword's slide turns green instead of blue. *On the Big Red Car there is a L which means "learners" since Sam was the new driver of a the Big Red Car. *The character of Fairy Larissa debuted in this video. *The animation of Wiggles World is seen during the closing credits. * Goofs * In the song credits, the words "Trad/Arr." are removed from Joannie Works With One Hammer, and Murray and Jeff's names appear in Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Here Comes a Bear. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2007 Category:Non-USA Videos Category:DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes